The PK/PD Core will provide 1) pharmacokinetic (PK) measurements of drug concentrations over time in airway surface liquid (ASL) from all three projects and 2) in-vivo pharmacodynamic (PD) measurements of mucociliary and cough clearance (MCC/CC) for the animal and human projects (Projects II and 111).